Father's Aproval
by Senocata
Summary: An abused 9 yr old finds out that Snape is his father and sets out to win his aproval. Harry goes to the time of the founders.
1. Planning escape

hi everyone! This is my first potter fic so please no flames.

IMPORTANT NOTES: 1) Harry is a prodigy. 2) I don't own Harry potter

****

FATHER'S APROVAL

Harry jerked awake only to come close to passing out again. Ha hurt everywhere. Holding back a moan he looked under the cupboard door to find that it was night out. using all his might he pulled himself to his feet and let out a gasp of pain as the broken bones in his ankle, wrist, shoulder, and ribs shifted. Blood trickled from his temple and mouth where his uncle had hit him earlier while the burses and knife wounds covering his body throbbed madly. He couldn't remember a time when life had been better but he was determined to escape one day. Slowly he made his way to the door and whispered the spell to unlock it. It had been two years since he realized he could do magic.

When he was seven his uncle had sent him up stairs to clean the attic. There among the dust and junk he found his mother's trunk. Inside he found piles of thick books about magic and the wizarding world along with a small box of old photos. Almost all of them were of his mother and a tall pale man that reminded him of a vampire he'd read about once, but the most shocking thing was that they were moving inside the picture. At the time he had not been concerned that it was magic. All he was worried about was not letting his relatives take it from him. It was then that a piece of paper caught his eye. What he saw changed his entire world.

unchangeable wizarding

Birth certificate

**Admeron silverios snape** AKA **Harry james potter**

Mother: **Lillian Potter**

Father: **Severus Snape**

Step father: **James potter**

He almost fainted in shock. Not only was his name not harry, but his father wasn't who he had always been told he was. Questions raced through his head, but only two really matter to him. What if his father was still alive somewhere? Why didn't his father want him? Maybe he thought he was to much trouble or not wroth it. That was when he started planning.

He snuck down a book at a time to read and practice his spells in the dark using wandless magic. He had always loved reading and this was even better because he could use it to help himself. By age nine he knew history, charms, healing, transfiguration, and with the help of his cousins discarded telescope astronomy. The only thing he couldn't practice in the dark of night was potions, and he had already memorized every word in those books. He was sure it wouldn't be that hard though; he already cooked every meal after all. Using his history lesson along with the book hogwarts a history he set his timeline. He wanted to find his father one year before the school came for him. That meant that he had exactly nine months and one year to find the book and get the money. To him the plan was simple. All he needed to do was steal enough money from his family to buy the book he had read about. Inside were instructions to a charm that could move him to any time period he wanted. It was actually a very simple spell; the only reason it wasn't illegal was because the main focus of the spell didn't exist anymore. Luckily for him his amigaus form was an Egyptian tome cobra, and it would be easy to get the venom. He had read that in the time of the founder hogwarts had only cost five gallons. So that meant that all he had to do was get 225 gallons (300 dollars). Twenty-five was for the book, and two hundred was to buy things for his father. After all, his father couldn't think he was useless if he came with a castle and all the lost knowledge and animals of the founders era.

Tonight was the final night of his life with his aunt and uncle. He only needed four more dollars, and In the morning he would yell at his uncle. It would cost him the beating of a lifetime, but with luck they would punish him by abandoning him in London again. He had already found the pub that led to diagon alley, and with any luck he wouldn't have to walk to far.

Tiptoeing into the sitting room he took what he needed from his uncles wallet along with a little extra if he needed a bus. Next, he moved towards the attic. With every step waves of agony rushed through him, but he knew that he couldn't use his healing magic. It took to much energy, and he need all of his power and strength to get to the past. If he wasn't careful, he could pass out somewhere and get robbed or something. Upstairs he grabbed a bag he had spelled to be weightless and bottomless before filling it with everything in the trunk. Next he shrunk down the bag and used a piece of string to tie it to his wrist before making his slow way down to his cupboard to rest for the next day.

please review please review please review


	2. Car Rides, Alley, and Time Travel

****

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

****

Question answer: Harry has been stealing only a few dollar every now and then for two or so years.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up as his cousin came stomping down the stairs. spiders and dust rained down from the ceiling along with small pieces of wood. Slowly he got to his feet and winced at the swelling in his ankle. "Boy, get out of bed you worthless little freak." With a thundering bang the door burst open to reveal his massive uncle waddling into the kitchen. This was the perfect timing. It was early enough for no one to see him get abandoned, and without his breakfast hi uncle was more likely to just get rid of him. Taking a few steps forward he took a deep breath Here_ goes nothing. "No_ uncle Vernon! I don't want to cook anymore." Everything went quiet as Vernon turned around. The mans face was the deepest shade of purple Harry had ever seen. When Vernon did finally speak his voice seemed to shake the whole house. "You lazy little brat! We gave you a home, clothes, food and this is how you repay us. We should have sent your ass to the orphanage when we had the chance_." this is it_ Forcing himself not to run Harry opened his mouth to speak. "You don't have the guts to kick me out. Who would do all your dumb chores; goodness forbid you get off your fat whale butt to get rid of me." Seeing the fist coming Harry moved so that it didn't hit any broken ribs. Vernon grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him of the floor before slamming him into the wall. blood ran down his neck as the metal on the cupboard door cut into his skin. "You don't think that we can get rid of a worthless little freak like you huh." Huge sausage-like fingers grabbed him around his neck cutting off his air. Through blurry eyes Harry saw them approach the car. The trunk popped open, and Harry was thrown in cutting his leg on the metal frame before being locked in darkness. The car ride seemed to take forever and every bump in the road jarred another rib. Suddenly, they came to a screeching stop, and the trunk was ripped open, and Harry was thrown to the concrete. "Looks like I'm not as scared as you thought, eh freak." With that the car took off and left Harry coughing in the street.

Slowly rising to his feet he made his way to the nearest street sign_. Only a block away. There's no turning back now_. It didn't take him long to reach the pub, but before going in he made sure no blood was visible. Opening the door he walked forward trying to seem as small and innocent as possible, which wasn't hard when you are as small as a five year old. Carefully approaching Tom Harry took the money out of his pocket. "Excuse me sir. I wanted to exchange my savings so that I can meet mommy at the pet store." Tom took the money without question. It wasn't unusual after all. Who would suspect a little boy of being in London alone. "Here you are kid. Do you want me to help you get into the alley.""Yes please. If it's not to much trouble.""No trouble at all. Follow me." Harry walked with Tom to the back and paid close attention to the brinks that he touched. It took all is control not to show his awe as the bustling wizarding streets were revealed. After making sure the money was safe in the pouch Tom gave him, Harry took off for the book store. People were already their at the early time of day and it was hard to get through the massive crowd. When he finally found the store Harry rushed in before the last person could shut the door. All of his injuries throbbed madly and beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. Taking a deep breath he walked to the nearest attendant and pulled on her long black sleeve to get her attention. "Miss can you help me please." The woman in her early twenties smiled broadly at him. "Of course I can little one. Did your mommy send you in_." Okay, that's a good story I guess. _"Yeah she's waiting across the street." Turning to the window he picked out a random woman and waved. "That one in the green robe." "Okay dear and what can I help you with?" "She wants me to get a book called Travel and Time Spells and a book on wizarding chess." "Is that all?" Harry nodded and she patted his head and went to the back. Rolling his eyes Harry went to the counter and fished out five gallons to pay_. This is almost to easy. The_ teller walked over and put the books in a bag. "That will be one gallon two knuts, please." Over_ shot the price a little_. Handing over two coins he slipped the other into his pocket as an idea hit him. "Miss, have you ever heard of Severus Snape before. I heard mommy talking about him earlier." "Oh, he's the potions master and head of Slytherin at Hogwarts. Dark man he is. Never seen him in anything but black robes and a bad mood_." He's alive_! " Thank you, Miss. Bye, bye." Grabbing his bag, Harry rushed out of the store_. Now that I know he's alive, I know it's worth it_. He rushed into the robe shop and into the bathroom where he locked the door and brought out the book. After reading the instructions ten times he put all but four knuts into the bottomless bag with everything else and tied it to his wrist. Carefully he took out the venom and began the spell. Pointing his hand at the bottle he said the words. "Chronometa Traverse 1000 years." A pulling started behind his bellybutton. The room went suddenly black as pressure built around him. It grew and grew pushing painfully on his broken bones and knocking the wind from his lungs. Then with an ear shattering pop he landed hard on what felt like grass, and the light flicked back on.

Taking a few deep breaths Harry waited for the pain to stop and the world to stop spinning. Cracking an eye open he looked around and found himself lying in a woods near a street dotted with bustling people. The crowd walked by in old clothes and hairstyles. An odd language was being spoken and most of the men were carrying swords. Looks_ like I made it_. Forcing himself to his feet Harry moved towards the crowd casting a translation charm on himself as he went. Careful to stay out of sight as much as possible he made his way to the building with the sign that said inn. Once inside he tried to get the attention of the man behind the desk. "Pardon me but may I please rent a room?" The clerk was dressed in the best clothes and not a hair was out of place. He looked down at Harry as if he were an insect on his clean floor. "This is no place for beggar. Run along little boy." Glaring up at the man it took all the control he had not to throw his money at the man just to see the look on his face. "I am not a beggar, and I want to know how much it will cost to rent your best room." The man looked down at him in disgust. "For your information our grand rooms cost one knut every month. Now that you know it is too expensive for you will you please ..." The man stopped in shock as Harry dropped two knuts onto the counter and slid two more into his pocket. "You can keep the change if I leave early. Can you show me to my room now."


	3. shopping and intros

**Shopping and Intros**

**sorry about the wait everyone. That probably won't happen again.**

The next day Harry stood in the sun streaming through the window of his rooms. The blood red walls of the bedroom and black furniture reminding him of the pictures the slitherin commons room he'd seen. _The house my father heads. Don't worry father I'll prove myself in no time. After all who has more slitherin cunning then me. No One that s who. _Trans figuring his clothes into something that matched the time period, Harry rushed down stairs on newly healed legs.

Once again giving thanks for being small he slipped into the magical builders guild. Four dark wooden tables stood in the middle of the room seating ten lunching craftsmen. Their long beards were roughly cut and muscles stood out under their brown robes reminding him of a mountain man he'd seen his uncle watching on TV. A man sat behind a desk set up in the corner looking over some books. As the man looked up twinkling gray eyes smiled down at him and a big callused hand waved at him happily. _Perfect victim._

Plastering a perfect charming smile onto his face Harry walked over to him and climbed onto the high stool in front of the desk. "Hello little boy . How did you get in here?" _I came through the ceiling moron. " _Isn't your mother looking for you out in the alley?"

" I don't have a mother. I came here to have a house built." The man let out a hearty laugh drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. _Good I'll only have to say this once. _"Reaching into the bag Harry pulled out nine gallons and let them fall to the table clattering in the absolute silence that now reigned in the room. "Listen to me closely old man. I don't care if you think I'm too young. The fact of the matter is that I could buy and sell you a thousand times over if I felt like it. Now if you can pick your jaw off of the dirty floor for just two minutes, I want you to go out and buy a large piece of land. On this land you are to build me the most intricate and functional castle you possibly can. It is to have four floors, a dungeon, and three towers. Everything is to be perfect! The dungeon is to be a potions lab with separate but equally sized rooms for a library, and ingredient store room. Do any of you simpletons plan on writing this down or are you all to stupid to understand the speech of a child."

Suddenly almost everyone in the room was scribbling down notes and crowding around to catch further instructions. _Slitherins demand respect and recognition._ Very well now that you all are awake here is what else I want.."

!#$&()+)(&$#!$((()+

Harry stepped out into the sun a full three hours later happy with the result of his first stop. The alley was now completely crowded with brightly dressed wizards and witches bowing nicely and greeting friends while pushing past the others around them. _I suppose the book store is my next stop. _As he entered the quiet shop a bell rang above him and the elderly woman behind the counter smiled kindly. Moving confidently forward he stepped up to the counter looking up and up and up at the old bat laughing at him. _Damn it ! Laugh now old lady because I'll have you speechless in a minute._ "I want to buy ever book in the store how much will it cost?"

"Ohhh. What a sweat little boy you are . Do you need me to help you find your mother?" _Why you little…. _Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a gallon and threw it onto the desk successfully shutting up the ear shattering giggles.

"Will this be enough to cover it my lady, and no I do not need help finding my mother . Believe me I am more then capable of taking care of myself. Well?" All the witch could do was nod in shock. "Pardon? Suddenly I can not seem to hear you."

"It is enough t cover it, but it will take awhile to pack everything in the store. Can you come back it couple hours?" Voice barely above a whisper and hands shaking around the gold coin she seemed in shock.

"Very well. I will be staying at the inn in the best room. Place the books into separate bags according to subject. Tell the innkeeper to leave them in my rooms. I expect them their by sundown. Also if you are able to find any other books I would be pleased to buy them from you. Farewell." _Annoying retch. Oh well. Clothes next I think. _

!#$&&())+)(&$#!#$$&(())(&))+

In the Robe store Harry walked up to the nearest attendant and cleared his throat. And when that didn't work he did it again only to notice that the man hadn't moved. _Don't you dare make me tug at your robes ! I will not do such an un dignified act. Especially not for the attention of this stuff shirted, zero IQ having, pain in my side_ " Sir I demand service this instance. How dare you ignore me you filthy piece of gutter trash."

"Run off you ignorant little tramp. This is a business and I will not have the sight of a low class rat like you drive away my customers." The man Harry now referred to as halfwit looked down at him chin high in the air. _Oh I am going to enjoy this _With an evil smirk firmly in place Harry placed his hand on the mans robes banishing them and leaving the man standing in nothing but his frilly underwear.

"I do believe it is you who will be scaring away the customers my dear man." With a shrill cry the man rushed behind the curtain causing the man standing on the first stool to smirk evilly as Harry calmly stepped up to the desk were he was immediately given the salesman's full attention. "Sir I wish to buy a full wardrobe for myself as well as …….

A full ten minutes later a stunned man took the gallon paid for the massive order. Harry stepped up onto the stool next to the now silent man whose new hobby seemed to be watching him. A woman took their measurements trying not to stare openly. "It is rude to stare before one gives an introduction sir"

"You are a very advanced child. I know adults that would have trouble with that bit of magic you just pulled. Also I've never seen anyone spend such a large amount of money at one store." Something about this man made Harry like him. Somehow they were very alike. _A kindred spirit?_

" A truly great wizard can always keep those around him guessing. Of course even with them on their toes he has to be able to make them think what he wants them to think. Do you not agree old man?" The mans bright red eyes glittered in silent laughter as his midnight black hair flowed down to the waist of his emerald green robes.

"You are truly wise especially for your age. There in lies the questions. How can one so young and innocent looking hide such power and cunning. On top of that there are thousands of unanswerable questions. Very interesting indeed. "

"Perhaps I am just a child having a bout of accidental magic and repeating the words my father taught me."

"Impossible, your far to intelligent to be repeating things from a script, and I doubt that a parent would give their child a gallon. My guess is that you are here alone."

"Not bad. You are the only intelligent adult I have had the pleasure of ever meeting ."

"Who are you young prodigy? I must know at least that."

"Harry Silarious. And you scholar of the adult world?"  
"Salazar Slitherin one of founders of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. May I come back and have a chat with you Harry?" _Cool what are the chances_

"Very well I am staying at the inn. I am very busy but if you are available we can have lunch tomorrow and you can tell me about your school.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers as much as I love this story I do not have any time so it is up for adoption. If you're interested just tell me in a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kat1132** will now be taking over this story thank you all for your reviews sorry I could not finish but I am sure the new author will do better than me.


End file.
